Transformers: First Day of School
by WolfPrime567
Summary: A one-shot/AU of my OC Blackwolf and others as sparklings, kind of just a feel-good story I wrote. Also partially a Christmas gift for my friends Airreon Princess and RoboDiamonDragon09
1. Chapter 1

**So...a year of like, 0 Tfp writing from me. I apologize for this, but I've been busy with writing my For Honor story. It's so far become my most popular story ever. I don't plan on continuing my series' except For Honor until it's done. Aaaaaaand if Net Neutrality gets removed, it may be a long time before I can write. As FanFiction will suffer for it too. But that's a topic for another day. I've delayed long enough. Now, this story was strange to write simply because IDK WTF I'm doing, its more of me just winging this entire story. But anywayssss enjoy! Also this has nothing to do AT ALL with my main series, also, in this, imagine the characters mentioned as kindergarten aged children, but not mentally or verbally like children, since Cybertronians are light years more intelligent than us. RR. Disclaimer, I own nothing except my OC, all rights go to Hasbro.**

* * *

 **(Cybertron)**

"Blackwolf, get up! We'll be late!" the young Steeljaw shook his brother, who grumbled as he rolled over, curling up in his small tarp cover. Steeljaw huffed, becoming a little irritated with his little brother. Steeljaw's faded, teal blue armor shined in the now lit room, his dull yellow optics illuminated.

"C'mon bro. It's our _first_ day of school, you don't wanna be late do you?" he attempted again: nothing. He grabbed the tarp and quickly ripped it from Blackwolf's grasp, the solid black armor of the younger mech reflected in the light, as did his golden stripes.

"Primus, _FINE_!" Blackwolf growled, his innocent golden optics flaring with anger.

"Grab an energon drink! We don't have time to wait for cubes to form. The ground bridge will open any minute." Steeljaw left the room, the younger sibling could hear the door to their home open and close.

The young mech went to splash his face with water in their washroom, he had to stand on his tip-peds to reach the faucet. He looked in the mirror, his metal ears and metal fin across the middle of his helm were just a size too large for him currently, easily resembling his age. Many adult Cybertronians claimed he and his brother were 'adorable', he hated unwanted attention. He didn't know anyone around, he and his brother raised themselves since their parents were usually too busy to even spend time with the two siblings.

Blackwolf and his brother differed from each other in many ways, Blackwolf was taller and faster than his sibling- Steeljaw was the stronger and bulkier of the brothers.

He rushed down the metal stairs and grabbed an energon drink from their stockpile and left their home.

Steeljaw was awaiting him in the ground bridge.

"Come on!" he called to Blackwolf, who sprinted to reach the portal. He passed through just as it closed behind them.

"Cutting it a little _too_ close..." Steeljaw sighed, taking in the new environment of the school. This was new to the brothers, they'd never interacted with the other sparklings beyond their home.

But life bustled around every corner, sparklings of all shapes, colors and sizes roamed around the building.

They followed a small crowd enter one of the rooms, sparklings were conversing and playing everywhere they looked.

"Okay, promise me you'll try to make friends?" Steeljaw asked his brother, who quietly nodded and didn't budge from where he stood.

Steeljaw shook his helm and left Blackwolf as he entered the crowd. So Blackwolf was left, _alone_ , in the crowd.

He sighed sadly, looking through the crowds- his optic lids fell low and his metal ears drooped slightly.

 _'Always the unlucky one…'_ he thought to himself. It was true, he had never been able to keep friends nor make new ones. He was a shy young mech and didn't know much about talking to other cybertronians besides Steeljaw. And his parents had just barely enough time every day due to their jobs in the Iaconian Security Forces.

He felt so _alone_.

Little did he know, there was another who felt equally alone as him.

He trudged through the crowds of happy young mechs and femmes. Looking for anyone who seemed inviting.

When he lost hope of finding anyone to interact with, he heard someone sobbing, causing his metal ears to rise again.

He scanned his surroundings, before the sound led him into the halls.

The light sobbing led him to a section of the halls where four solid metal benches rested.

Sitting on one of these benches, was a femme.

Blackwolf's optics fell upon her, they widened at the sight. She was a little shorter than he, her small, frail frame was painted in midnight blue and dark black paint. Her faceplate and servos were chromatic silver, as was her main torso, bar the breastplate and skirt of armor attached to her. Atop her helm and on her knees were bright pink spikes. Finally, to finish it off, she had large, round, electric blue and pink ringed optics.

 _'She's pretty...but...why is she so sad?'_ he questioned himself before, bravely, mustering the courage to approach her.

He stood before her. She didn't notice him, due to her crying.

"Uhhh….h-h-hi." he finally spoke, almost so softly she didn't hear him. Fortunately, she did.

She snapped her optics to see who had disturbed her emotional breakdown.

Her optics met his, she froze, before gasping and wiping her face clean of blue energon tears.

She was silent for a few moments, which he couldn't blame her for.

"...hi..." she croaked, it was obvious she'd been crying for a while.

"Why are you crying?" he asked her, she felt tears brimming her optics again.

"M-my b-b-best friends-s..." she sobbed lightly, trying to collect herself, "Cliffjumper and Tailgate moved away...they're not coming back, t-to live in Iacon." she released more tears, they streamed down her face.

"Why did they both leave?" he asked calmly, she tried wiping the tears away again.

"They're brothers...they had to g-go together." solid streams of energon flowed from her optics.

"I'm so sorry...if it makes you feel better...I know how you feel." was all he said.

"How could you?!" she snapped suddenly, his optics grew in shock by her outburst.

"My best friends leave me, and then my sisters abandon me to play with their friends, who are still here! How could you _know_ what that feels like?" she stuttered many times.

" _Because_ ," he spoke calmly, "It's happened to me too. I have _no_ friends, I've never had long lasting friendships to remember, and my brother left _me_ to make his own friends. That's how I know what you're dealing with." he was slightly annoyed by what she said, but wouldn't lose his cool.

"Oh...I...I'm sorry...for being mean...I've always been kinda mean...making friends has never been easy for me." his expression softened, he felt terrible for her.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"Blackwolf...yours?" he asked in return.

"Ar...Arcee, middle child in our family. My eldest sister is Elita One, the youngest is Chromia." she seemed distracted from her previous distraught.

"Well...if you want... _I'll_ be your friend." he smiled, causing her to look up in confusion.

" _Really_? You...you _will_?" she trembled slightly.

"Sure! C'mon, let's go do something _fun_!" he held out a hand for her to grasp. The two sprinted off into the halls.

 **xXx**

Prima smiled at a the sight of so many eager sparklings present to learn. He took pride in their education on Cybertron.

He was proud of his own son, Optimus, for being such a successful student...unlike his other son, Megatron. The slightly younger mech was a troublemaker, though he hated to admit it. He was also a bully, but due to their age he really couldn't do anything to stop it.

All he could do with his hands tied so, was try to make his son less of a nuisance.

He only hoped that his sons would make good choices, for his _and_ Solus's sakes.

 **xXx**

Everyone had gone to their assigned classes to await the announcements before the day started.

Arcee sat next to Blackwolf, she was warmed by his presence. She looked over and saw her older sister sitting next to her best friend, Optimus Prime, the son of Prima, the school's principle and Solus Prime, the school medical professional; while drinking a can of liquid energon. Her younger sister, Chromia, was sleeping on the shoulder of Ironhide, her best friend.

Optimus was colored in vibrant red, blue and chromatic silver, his gentle blue optics glowed proudly. Ironhide was much different, he was bulkier than Steeljaw even, he glowed in the light with his deep red paint. Behind Optimus was Ratchet, his childhood friend. Ratchet was the oldest sparkling in their class.

Optimus contrasted completely from his brother, Megatron. The young mech was completely gray, his armor was plain. He cared more for athleticism that smarts, so he focused less on looks. Megatron looked less than interested in being present. Starscream, the eldest of the seeker brothers conversed with the silent gray mech.

Steeljaw was conversing with a mech with propellers on his back and was almost twice his size: Blackout, who was almost identical to another mech on the other side of the room, his brother Grindor.

Grindor was conversing with one of the young seekers, Thundercracker.

Prima's brother, Leige Maximo was the vice principle of the school. Vector Prime was their history mentor. The Science teacher was Shockwave. The school librarian of the archives was a mech named Soundwave, who despised talking in the library.

In the back, two mechs were whispering and snickering together. A red, sly looking mech with crimson optics. The other was bulky and had yellow optics like Steeljaw. The two were known as Knockout and Breakdown.

In a corner of the room, a large green sparkling with large blue optics: Bulkhead, who was wrestling with a smaller, white, red and green striped mech, Wheeljack.

Talking to Ratchet was a small yellow and black mech named Bumblebee. He was an adorable sparkling mech with innocent blue optics.

"So many sparklings in one place...I've never seen anything like this." Blackwolf was still in shock.

" _Really_?" she asked him, looking incredulous.

"Making friends was never easy for me either." he admitted.

The announcements came across the school's comms.

"Good morning students! We're honored to have so many of you here this year! Let's strive to make this year one of improvement. Work hard and this year may yet fly by! That will be all- if any of you have school or personal issues, please see myself or Vice Principle Leige Maximo. If you have any medical related issues, see Solus Prime for help. Have a great, productive day." Prima then closed the comms.

"Alright students, let us begin." Vector Prime stepped in front of the class.

 **xXx**

Recess had been anticipated greatly by the sparklings.

Blackwolf had been separated from Arcee by their assigned classes. He was waiting patiently for the entire day to see her again.

What he found shocked him.

He saw another femme with her, a small femme who's armor was almost completely covered in midnight black paint with some yellow accents. Her optics glowed a sly purple. On her back rested eight mechanical spider-like legs. Just as he almost arrived, she shoved Arcee onto the ground roughly.

She also had a few scratches across her armor. It was clear the two had bad history.

" _Poor_ Arcee...your best friends moved away." she sarcastically pouted, before smirking.

"Who'd _blame_ them? All you are is a scared femme _trying_ to fit in." she smirked, Arcee didn't bother standing up, as her own feelings had been pummeled.

"Leave her alone!" Blackwolf growled, the femme averted her gaze to him. The smirk on her face quickly disappeared.

"This doesn't concern you, _hero boy_." she hissed.

"She's my _friend_. I don't appreciate your bullying miss…" he growled, quickly growing angry, but also not even knowing her name.

"Airachnid. I do as I please, when I please. And _her_ friend you say? I didn't know Arcee could actually _make_ friends anymore." she smirked wickedly, but Blackwolf remained unfazed.

"I'll say it again...leave her alone." Blackwolf's tiny fangs glared at Airachnid.

She bared her own fangs, their optics locking together.

Arcee was astonished, this mech who had only known her for a single school day, was standing up for her- just like Cliff or Tailgate would have done. She felt her face heat up and her spark began pulsing at an astronomical rate.

Airachnid suddenly smirked wickedly.

"You _like_ her! The new kid likes _Arcee_." she grinned triumphantly, seeing his optics narrow, a blue blush creeping across his metal cheeks.

"He told you to leave her alone, and now, so am _I_." a new, commanding voice alerted Airachnid.

She turned to see Optimus- the son of the principle, Elita One, Bulkhead, Ironhide and Chromia, Wheeljack, and Ratchet. Next to Optimus was Bumblebee- being the youngest, made him maybe two thirds of everyone's height.

She growled, knowing she was outnumbered by goodhearted softies. She hissed, turning her attention back to Blackwolf, who stood in her way of the still Grounded Arcee.

" _Fine_...you win this time, Wolf. But this wont end so soon, for any of you." she hissed, turning and taking her leave.

Blackwolf finally offered her a hand up, which Arcee gratefully took to pull herself off the ground. He looked to Optimus and the others who had stood up for him AND Arcee.

"Th-thanks...for helping me." he smiled, which Optimus returned.

"Anytime." Optimus bowed politely. Minutes later, they all separated finally after the wild encounter.

After they had all cleared, when Blackwolf and Arcee were alone, she smiled.

She reached over and wrapped her hands around his torso, pulling him into a _hug,_ where he was looking left of her. He looked over at her in surprise, her large blue and pink optics mesmerizing him.

"My hero..." she whispered, leaning in a planting a sweet and loving kiss on his metal cheek. His optics flew open, a bright, electric blue blush swept across his metal cheeks. A slightly goofy grin found itself on him too.

Finally, he didn't feel alone...instead he felt like he mattered.

* * *

 **Yeah...really different from what I usually write. I tried to make a somewhat innocent fanfiction from my normally dark-ish, violent, slightly sexual, and emotional stories. At first it was completely different, but I'm not good at writing about kids or babies. :P Kind of a late Christmas present for Airreon Princess and RoboDiamondDragon09. Lemme know what you thought of it! RR.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So...I never expected to be doing another chapter of this, but I decided to after much contemplation. I know, it's been a while since I wrote a legit TFP story. And...I'm not proud of this, but I wrote a legit Blackwolf x Arcee smut/lemon, but I don't plan on posting it for several reasons. I have two main reasons now. 1. I'm afraid of the reactions I'll get, 2. Innocence needs to be preserved as much as possible. Idk I could just post it on Archive of our own and forget it's existence. Oh well, nvm that, I'm continuing First Day of School, maybe I'll treat it like a mini series of mine that I'll update every odd month. We'll see. R &R.**

* * *

Steeljaw came to when he felt a smaller hand grasp his shoulder and shake him. He awoke to see his younger brother Blackwolf, an excited look on the mech's face.

"Steeljaw, get up! We've got school today!" he was surprised, the older brother expected Blackwolf to be less than flattered to go back. Nonetheless, he still got out of bed and made his way to the washroom to polish his armor and replenish his system.

When he got downstairs to the kitchen, Blackwolf was already waiting for the ground bridge. He raised a confused metal brow but proceeded to get himself an energon cube.

He took the chance to ask his brother something.

"Hey, little bro, a few days ago you fought me while getting out of bed, but today _you_ woke me up; what gives?"

The smaller mech, as Steeljaw noticed, tried to hide a small electric blush, one of his metal ears sagged a bit.

"N- _nothing_...just didn't hate it as much as I expected to." he rubbed the back of his neck. Steeljaw smirked a bit.

" _Mhmm,_ interesting, well you're lucky that timing is on your side, since lying isn't, the ground bridge is here." he opened the door and they both left their home for the day.

 **(Iacon Youth Education Center)**

Upon arriving, they were again greeted to the sight of young mechs and femmes all around in various groups and crowds. Steeljaw had to jump aside as a blue blur dashed past him and onto his brother.

He was shocked for several moments, he watched in aw as a blue, black and pink femme had leaped onto his brother, hugging him and kissing him repeatedly on his metal cheeks.

"..." _Didn't hate it as much as you expected"_ , right Blackwolf? If you're gonna lie, do a better job and for less important things. Now, who's your friend?" he asked, the mystery femme got off of his brother, who stood up finally.

"I'm Arcee, Blackwolf's _best friend_ , and you are?" she asked the slightly older mech.

"Steeljaw, Blackwolf's _brother_ , and from what I saw, you're more than a friend, or do friends suddenly pounce on each other and proceed to hug and kiss?" he asked quizzically.

"Well…" Blackwolf spoke sheepishly.

"No explanation needed, good to see you're making friends bro. I'm gonna go, I'll see you later." he turned and walked into the large crowd.

A few seconds passed before Arcee broke the silence.

"Your brother seems nice." she smiled, earning a tired sigh from Blackwolf.

"He may act nice, but he's always been an aft." he laughed.

" _Language._ " she smirked, laughing seconds after making the comment.

Their laughter was cut short when the intercom came on.

" **Good morning, young mechs and femmes. All students to class, let's have a productive day as always. Prima out."** Prima's voice alerted everyone, before the room began emptying and students went to class.

As he turned to leave, Blackwolf felt Arcee leap atop him, but this time her legs sat over his chest and she rested atop his shoulders. She laughed and pointed.

"Onward, mush!" she giggled, making him sigh before humoring her and giving her a ride to class.

…

Class wasn't very interesting, Shockwave's science class was boring as usual, and many were creeped out by the Cyclops-like scientist; he always spoke of science as if it was a religion.

Blackwolf smiled, pretending to pay attention, while he felt Arcee resting her head on his shoulder.

He looked over to see Chromia, predictably, sleeping on Ironhide, who looked as if he'd pass out as well. Then on the opposite side of the room, Bumblebee was being entertained by some kind of spark Elita One could make from her finger digits. Optimus chuckled, finding it hard to pay attention with the younger mech so mesmerized by his friend's trick. Ratchet rolled his exhausted optics, paying intent attention to Shockwave.

He felt the eyes of someone else on him, Blackwolf looked behind himself, trying to not catch Arcee's attention.

He caught the gaze of Airachnid, the femme was sending him an ugly gaze, he still remembered himself defending Arcee from her. He now disliked the femme, but the hatred Arcee felt for her was mighty.

…

Everyone had been excited to be free of Shockwave's boring lectures on scientific theories.

Now it was time for Hound's gym class.

Everyone awaited the old mech's introduction to the day's objective.

The green veteran stepped in front of everyone, his wired beard reaching his chest, smoking an ammo-shell cigar.

"Alright sparklings, kick it into gear, cause today, we're playing-" he raised a ball of scrap over his shoulder.

"Lob-ball!" he shouted, many of the more athletic mechs and femmes cheered in excitement, while others (I.e Ratchet), grumbled.

"The rules are simple, throw the ball, if it hits you, you're out. There's two teams, if the ball is caught, usually this is a game for just two people, however, in _competitive_ team lob-ball, if it's caught, whoever threw the ball is out and the teammate who's been out the longest comes back in. Oh, and in team lob-ball, there's three balls. Any questions? _Good_." he smirked, throwing his 'cigar' away.

It only took mere minutes for chaos to erupt in the gym. Megatron and Optimus were both team captains.

On Optimus's team, he had Blackwolf, Arcee, Elita One, Ironhide, Chromia, Jazz, and Ratchet. Megatron had Breakdown, Knockout, Starscream, Soundwave, Brawl, Grindor, and Airachnid. Everyone else sat out and would play in the next match.

Starscream had been taken out of the game within minutes from a lob pass to the face, Jazz laughed on the other end. The smooth mech didn't have long before he was floored by a throw from Brawl.

Blackwolf narrowly caught a pass from Grindor, who growled, making an ugly face at the other mech before marching away. Jazz laughed as he got back in the game. Arcee caught sight of Airachnid, who was trying to avoid the game. She gripped the nearest ball, and with all her possible strength, launched it at the black, yellow and purple femme.

Airachnid looked just in time before the ball threw her into a wall. She recovered, bared her fangs at Arcee, and walked off the court.

Pass after catch after pass, led to Optimus and Megatron themselves being the only ones still in the game. It was intense, the two brothers stared down each other, both looking for a weakness.

With a cracking roar, Megatron threw his ball, Optimus had to dodge it, not taking a chance. Megatron had a second one on his side, leaving two on Optimus's side.

Optimus stopped moving and then threw a ball, but it hardly had enough power to get far. Megatron didn't realize this and made a last-minute decision to launch his ball in hand. The younger brother flinched just a bit, making the throw lose power.

Optimus grinned, his plan worked, and he reached out. His hands gripped tightly to the lob-ball, catching it.

Magatron growled as Hound called out "GAME OVER! Nice job, Optimus. Love the deception and brutality I saw! Almost brings me to tears, _but,_ I'm not a glitch. Next players to the court." the green mech called out.

…

Prima was working in his office when Maximo walked in. The vice-principle had anything _but_ a happy look on his face.

"Prima." he sighed. The Principle already knew what he was going to say.

He sighed. "What did Megatron do _this_ time?" he asked, tired.

"Apparently he pushed Optimus to the ground after losing a lob-ball match and it almost started a fight in the gym. _Please_ tell me you and Solus will do _something_ about it. Otherwise, you know it's clear, he will have to be suspended. If it continues after that, he could be expelled." he said sadly.

"I _know_ , Maximo...I know well enough the consequences of school rule-breaking, I'm the _principle_ for Primus-damn sake." he rested his helm in his hands.

"I-I'll leave you to your work, sir." Maximo bowed just a bit before leaving.

…

The day was almost over, recess had been called finally. Blackwolf and Arcee just sat around talking together, especially avoiding contact with Airachnid.

The two caught glimpse of Optimus and Megatron arguing, most likely about the lob-ball match from earlier. Blackwolf still didn't understand how two brothers could dislike each other so much.

"Optimus and Megatron have always been at each other's throats. Mainly because Megatron is a rude, bully. Optimus is a kind, sweet-sparked mech who avoids conflict with others. It also puts their mom and dad, Prima and Solus, in awkward positions, as any parent hates punishing their kids." Arcee comments, seeing his concerned gaze.

He then noticed a free lob-ball and an idea formed in his head.

"How about we have a lob-ball match, just the two of us?" he asked, earning a grin from the femme.

"You're on!" she giggled.

The two quickly assumed their stances. Arcee was extremely competitive when she wanted to be, the same could be said about Blackwolf.

He threw the ball first, which she easily caught, and returned with another pass. The rule was that whoever got hit by the ball lost.

For the first few minutes, the two close friends just played casually, but it soon quickly escalated.

She smirked as he began to breathe heavily from how energetic they were getting.

"Getting tired, Blackwolf?" she smirked, ignoring that she was also starting to breathe equally as hard.

"Never." he returned her grin challengingly.

A few minutes of competitiveness passed, pass after pass, Blackwolf knew he could easily win if he threw it hard enough, but wanted her to win.

Finally, he decided to give her the victory. She threw the ball one last time, he reached out a second late on purpose, letting the ball hit him in the torso, pushing him back a few inches.

" _YES!_ " she cheered, laughing loudly, making him smile too. He gently shrugged off his defeat, not noticing her approach as he stretched off the exercise.

He felt Arcee wrap her arms around him. His optics quickly flew open in shock, but quickly melted into the hug.

She parted from him and smirked, tugging his hand gently.

"C'mon, I wanna do something else before recess is over." she laughed.

"Lead the way." he smirked.

The two ran off into the playground area, Blackwolf realized too late that he lost sight of the femme.

He passed under the monkey-bars, looking intently around for his friend.

He almost cried out in shock as a pair of gently arms wrapped around him from above.

"Hi'ya!" she chirped kindly, he looked over to see her hanging upside down and hugging him.

He didn't have time to respond before she pressed a kind kiss to his cheek, making him blush.

He was still reminded of how lucky he was to have her as a friend.

* * *

 **So yeah, really light hearted, fluffy chapter. It may be 4 AM when I'm posting this, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, but it's fine. Worth it. Hope you all enjoy the chapter. I'm serious though, I may start trying to do this as a side-series that I keep updated from time to time. I'll think about it as I get my stories reorganized. Cya guys later!**


End file.
